


Bare Essentials

by DianaMoon



Series: Remus Lupin's Guide to Having Fun on Severus' Birthday [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Birthday, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin's Guide to Having  Fun on Severus' Birthday: Step 3. GET NAKED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Essentials

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to steerpikesister for the word prompts.

“I’m getting to old for this,” muttered a tired Severus Snape. His last class had just ended and he surprised himself (and the students) by not handing out any detentions.

_Not getting soft are you?_ He chided to himself. But he certainly knew that wasn’t the case. Today was his birthday and he wasn’t going to let a rambunctious group of teenagers ruin his evening. Bad enough only half the class could produce a decent aromatic from the gathered ingredients; which only made him frown. 

So with a “Hmph!” he left his classroom and headed straight for his rooms. Only spending the rest of the evening with his Lupin could salvage the day. Immediately upon entering his room, he spotted a deep red carnation petal by his feet. Perplexed, he looked about and noticed a trail of petals leading him to his private bath where the door was slightly ajar. He also noted that the only light was coming from there.

Severus couldn’t help but magic the petals to a nearby glass jar, for safe keeping, as he meandered towards the source of light. He too made a trail as he silently disrobed. Opening the door, he genuinely smiled.

_Hmm, this is what I’ve been waiting for all day._ Inside, he found a waiting werewolf in a tub of scented bathwater with nothing but candlelight donning his skin. 

Remus grinned and gestured for the birthday boy to join him. Severus complied, taking pleasure in the feel of the warm water and Remus’ naked skin against his own. Immediately Remus began washing his lover, taking cares to rinse away all of Severus’ worries and doubts. Under Remus’ gentle touch Severus melted against him. After the chaos of teaching, a luxurious bath with his werewolf was the perfect way to spend his birthday.


End file.
